


ApplePieASMR Has Posted A New Video

by missHapp



Series: Quiet Boy Thoughts: The Youtube Channel [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, Screenplay/Script Format, Volleyball Dorks in Love, YouTuber Kozume Kenma, includes youtube games like 'the boyfriend tag'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missHapp/pseuds/missHapp
Summary: Your Youtube notifications chime, and you click on the bell, wondering who posted a new video.Oh! It was that ASMR guy you subscribed to a while back. Glad to know he's off hiatus now. You wonder what the video could be about, and click on the thumbnail, curious.Wait what.It's titled "the boyfriend tag with my bf asmr (also face reveal)". You don't hesitate one second to click on it, aggressively putting on your headphones.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Quiet Boy Thoughts: The Youtube Channel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010115
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	ApplePieASMR Has Posted A New Video

**Author's Note:**

> hi take your food children

**Bold: Kuroo**

Underlined: Kenma

_ Italicised: Narration/Commentary  _

  
  


Side Note: All dialogue is whispered. 

Perspective: A viewer

_ [Camera Switches On] _

_ You can see his face. You think he’s rather cute. Oh, and there’s someone else with him. The sly look on his attractive face makes him quite the treat to look at. You wonder what his voice sounds like.  _

Hello everyone. It’s ApplePieASMR here. I have a special guest with me today. This is the infamous Roo that I’ve been talking about.

**Hi!**

_ Wow, you think, I might be developing a crush on him as well… _

Over my hiatus, he and I have become a little, uh, closer, so to speak--

**And because we’re sooo close, we’ve decided to do an ASMR version of “The Boyfriend Tag”. Yeahhh, you can guess how close we are.**

_ You can see Apple blushing. Roo kisses him on the cheek and you smile. This is a lovely display of young love.  _

Uh, y-yeah. Let’s start with the questions. First: How did we meet?

**Well, this is a difficult question to answer.**

I don’t know if I’ve mentioned this in a previous video, but Roo and I have been friends almost our whole lives. 

_ You snort. Apple’s mentioned it more than enough times. Too many, perhaps. And even though he’s mentioned it way too many times, you and the rest of his audience find the romance even cuter because of its childhood origins. _

Question two. Could you tell that I liked you?

_ There was a pause. Roo let out a thoughtful hum before giving his answer.  _

**No. No, not really. Some days in class, I got the feeling that you were checking out a cute person behind me, but me being me, I didn’t notice that I was the one you were staring at.**

**Hey. What about you? Could** **_you_ ** **tell that I liked you?**

I honestly had no clue. Once or twice I thought that something you said was slightly more romantic than platonic. I thought it was just wishful thinking though. 

_ A small, sad noise escapes your mouth. The boy’s had terrible luck with love. Roo better be worth it, you think. Then, a second later, when Roo whispers something in his ear, making Apple smile like the angel he is… well, you think that yeah, he’s good enough.  _

Ahem, next one. If I won a million dollars, what would I do with it?

**Do you really want me to answer this?**

Yeah. Why?

**I’m gonna expose the hell out of you, ya cutie.**

_ Apple turns away from him and rolls his eyes.  _

**So this one, this one right here. He would adopt every kitten in Japan. But only the ones from shelters because he does not support breeders. If you weren’t so unmotivated, I’d say you should become an animal activist.**

_ The other boy just hums. It’s a neutral hum and leaves Roo exasperated to an almost theatrical level.  _

**C’mon, I was trying to be a little funny!**

_ Somehow, he manages to whisper-shout and not be obnoxious when doing it. This Roo guy sure is a character. _

Wow. I’m absolutely howling with laughter. 

**Babeee.**

Roo would spend his million dollars impulsively buying things on Amazon. Oh and all of it would be gone in less than a week. Tops.

**I have been betrayed.**

What’s that? Like the sixtieth time now?  __

_ Roo snorts.  _

Question number four. What’s my ideal date?

**This one’s so easy. You just wanna cuddle with me while I look over your shoulder and watch you play on your DS. Oh and I bet in your fantasies, I don’t speak.**

If only.

_ Apple wears a small smile on his face. This is the first time you’ve seen him like this. At ease with his surroundings, and not so sad.  _

It’s harder to answer this question for me, because Roo changes his mind so frequently. One moment he’ll want to go to the park, then drag me all the way to a petting zoo or something. 

**Hehe indecisive brain go brrr.**

Tell me about it.

_ Roo looks like he was about to say something after that, but Apple immediately puts a finger on his mouth and silences him. It’s like he has spidey-senses. Apple-senses? _

Please. Do  _ not  _ tell me about it.

**Let’s go on to the next question, shall we?**

_ It’s obvious he is trying to suppress his laughter, and is doing a surprisingly good job at it. You hoped he’d become a regular on this channel, because the chemistry between these two is gold.  _

When was our first kiss?

_ If you were a cat, your ears would have turned to directly face the screen when you heard that question. When was their first kiss? How long had they been together? The hiatus had been for what? A couple weeks? Did they get together then or before?  _

**It was at school. Well, after school but still at school. He came up to me and told me he liked me. We kinda got carried away after that? Walking home was hard because we wanted to be touching each other the whole time.**

_ The other boy was hiding in his hands now, groaning somewhere off screen. Roo places a hand on his head and plays with it to calm him down. Aside from this gesture being completely adorable, it produces a nice noise and that was really good for those who came for the ASMR. _

Yeah… you gave me so many forehead kisses. I think there’s a dent there now.

**Aw. I’m sorry, does it hurt?**

No. Just the opposite. 

_ Oh god. Your teeth are starting to rot, you’re sure of it.  _

**I wonder… would you allow me to dent your pretty face with even more kisses?**

_ Apple flicks him in the forehead. _

That’s weird. Don’t say that. 

**You’re just no fun. You’re a no-fun man.**

It’s better than being a leech.

**Are you implying what I think you’re implying?**

The one time you’re not oblivious to something subtle, it backfires on me? Typical.

**Meanie.**

You decided to date me. Are you sure you’re not a masochist?

**Before, I would’ve said no. But now? I think I’d do anything for you, if you catch my drift.**

_ Roo wiggles his eyebrows, and you suddenly feel heat rising to your cheeks. Cue the internal screaming. _

I think it’s time for you to leave.

**But we haven’t finished the tag yet!**

Do you think I care?

**Baby whyyy?**

_ He starts whining louder and louder and the video cuts to just Apple.  _

So I kicked him out. I’ll see him at school and at practice so it’s not like I’ll miss him.

_ Oh really? _

Okay, um. Thanks for watching I guess. This was kind of a pain to record, but I bet it was entertaining. 

_ [Camera Shuts Off] _

_ You open up another tab and go to check his Instagram. After a new video is posted, Apple always posts something on his Insta. Once the tab loads, you see the new picture that he put up. It was of the scarf. You know the one. The caption is simply,  _ new video is up. bf tag.

_ In the comments, everyone is freaking out. There’s a lot of thirsting over Roo and congratulating Apple on finally getting his man. Many people are also talking about how cute he himself is.  _

_ Some fans have written paragraphs about their banter and how their styles compliment each other. And other people (not fans) have commented on how the banter seems scripted. They think that their whole relationship is simply for the views. You roll your eyes. These people have too much time on their hands. You skim over the negative comments which, thankfully, aren’t that frequent on this post. It’s lovely to be supporting an ASMRtist with such a wholesome fanbase.  _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


“It looks like your video has gained some attention. Isn’t this the most comments you’ve ever gotten?” 

“You only know this because you stalked my channel. Stalker.”

“Excuse me, you’re the one dating this stalker.”

“Hm,” Kenma replies, shifting his attention to his phone. Kuroo moves his arm so that it’s on top of Kenma’s head instead of resting on his chest. 

“My whole body might fall asleep if you’re gonna keep lying on me like this, babe,”

“So? Deal with it,”

He grumbles, but obeys and keeps playing with his boyfriend’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? please comment if you did! concrit is also appreciated if you can do that. i had fun writing the last one and i had fun writing this one. love you! - happy


End file.
